


Internal Scars

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky only has one external scar.





	Internal Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to._

**1975**

Ducky moaned in pleasure as hands caressed his body. 

Fingers, already somewhat work-callused despite the relative young age of his lover, flirted briefly with his erection, before stroking his thigh. There they came to rest over the one external scar Ducky had.

Ducky made a noise in his throat and covered his lover's hand with his own, trying to move it away; but instead his lover began to lightly stroking the scar. Warm, soft lips found his ear. "You ever going to tell me how you got this? Why you limp?"

Ducky forced himself not to point out that 'ever', given they'd met less than a week ago, was rather an inappropriate term. Instead he answered the sentiment behind the question. "One day," he murmured.

"Might help you to talk about it."

Ducky started. His lover was young, was new to him, yet he seemed older than his years; seemed to know Ducky so well, so intensely, so intimately. The external scar his lover still stroked was minor compared to the internal ones Ducky carried. 

His lover was correct; he should talk about it; he should begin to heal. But now wasn't the time. Now was the time for love; for learning and enjoying one another. 

Ducky moved slightly, captured his lover's head, pulled it towards him and kissed the soft, firm lips. And as he kissed him he knew: this young man, this young, cocky Marine, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was _the_ one. He was the man with whom Ducky would grow old. 

As the kiss deepened, as Jethro's caresses became more intimate, more loving, more evocative, Ducky knew something else too: the man he'd already fallen in love with would be the cause of more internal scars. But it wouldn't matter; it would be worth it. Love always was.


End file.
